The present invention relates to devices and methods for measuring and/or testing devices for rail vehicles.
Generally, rail vehicles offer numerous possibilities of attaching measuring or testing devices to them. Almost all of these possibilities require an elaborate adaptation of the attachment mechanisms with different rail vehicle types. In addition, many measuring and testing devices require an access as unimpeded as possible to the or into the rail vehicle and away from the rail vehicle or out of it, for example to transmit data via radio. Generally, measuring and/or testing devices are therefore attached in an upper outer region of the rail vehicle, however, which is associated with great difficulties due to very different and optionally varying superstructures on the rail vehicle. Certain possibilities of attachment, for example to the chassis, only come into consideration with additional safety tests, which makes these attachment mechanisms expensive and unattractive.
Accordingly, there is a need and a desire to provide devices and methods for rail vehicles, which allow a universal and simple coupling to the rail vehicle with optimum procedure of an attached device in operation.